


Gripe

by nywphadora



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Annabeth Chase já tinha enfrentado muitas coisas na vida. Ajudado Percy a recuperar o raio mestre de Zeus, atravessado o mar de monstros, sustentado o peso do céu, descido ao labirinto de Dédalo, e lutado contra o exército de Cronos. Nada fez com que ela caísse, nem o pior dos ferimentos. Nada, mas bastou uma gripe chegar para derrubá-la completamente.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson





	Gripe

— Isso é ridículo — Annabeth resmungou consigo mesma, sentindo a garganta arder com o esforço.

Nenhum dos seus irmãos estava lá para escutar as suas reclamações, nem mesmo Percy, já que todos tinham se reunido para mais uma captura a bandeira. Todos estavam se divertindo, enquanto ela estava lá, sentindo como se um trator tivesse a atropelado no meio do campo de morangos, sendo que ela só tinha pegado uma friagem.

De que adiantava ser namorada de um filho de Poseidon se, ao estar sozinha, a água a deixava mais suscetível à ficar doente? Estava começando a odiar aquele meio novamente, algo que não fazia desde que tornou-se amiga de Percy, e viu todas as suas proezas de perto.

Certo, a água salvou a vida deles muitas vezes, e proporcionou o melhor beijo na vida de Annabeth (não que ela tivesse dado muitos), mas ela era culpada por precisar ficar no chalé, deitada na cama. E todos os deuses sabiam como que era difícil para uma semideusa hiperativa ficar parada por muito tempo, nem os seus livros conseguiam empolgá-la, já que não estava na reconfortante atmosfera barulhenta, que nunca pôde pensar que sentiria falta.

Odiava aquele silêncio todo.

Naquele momento, odiava muitas coisas, inclusive Percy Jackson.

Se não fosse por ele, que estava ocupado demais dando aulas de esgrima, ela não teria ficado tanto tempo sem proteção por perto do lago, e não estaria naquele estado.

Fungou mais uma vez, trazendo o lençol para mais perto de seu pescoço. Olhou para o relógio de parede mais uma vez. Como assim só tinham se passado cinco minutos? Cronos estava de brincadeira com a sua cara? Era bem provável, uma vingança por seus planos terem falhado.

Seus olhos pesavam, e seu cérebro tentava convencê-la, racionalmente, de que a melhor escolha era dormir um pouco, mesmo para que os remédios fizessem efeito.

Ela não andava agindo racionalmente nos últimos tempos, precisava concordar com a sua mãe. Isso era fato.

Por fim, os seus olhos ganharam a batalha, e ela caiu nos braços de Morfeu.

— Annie!

Annabeth resmungou, os olhos ainda fechados. A cama nunca foi mais convidativa.

Sentiu uma mão quente em sua testa, o que fez com que ela sorrisse, um pouco grogue.

— Acho que só a vi doente assim uma vez — escutou a voz de Malcolm.

— Ela fica bem mansinha — escutou outro de seus irmãos debochar, e jurava que, assim que descobrisse quem foi, iria se vingar.

— Melhor deixá-la dormindo — Percy disse, ao seu lado.

Não sentiu vontade alguma de dormir, ainda mais quando sentiu os lábios do namorado perto de seu pescoço. Só que ela estava completamente dopada, então ela apenas prometeu que, no dia seguinte, se vingaria de todos que deixaram-na sozinha e entediada no chalé.

Ela já estaria melhor, até lá.


End file.
